The present disclosure relates to a reproduction apparatus configured to perform multi-channel surround sound reproduction.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-116301 describes a reproduction apparatus configured to provide, for viewing and listening of contents by a plurality of viewers, the contents together with sound through headphones in a language selected from a plurality of languages by each of the viewers. This allows the viewers to view and listen to the contents in the languages selected by themselves.